A Wonderful Sight
by Frost-Prime1340
Summary: Jack met Alex. Her job is to babysit Jack's first two believers while their mother is away from the business trip. Everything is peaceful. Then Pitch returned and got interested to Alex. Why? Found out in the "A Wonderful Sight." JackxOC.
1. Chapter 1

"ALEX!"

I heard Jaime calling me. I ran upstairs and see Jaime and Sophie hugged each other in his bed like they were afraid of something.

"Jaime, what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer. I run to them. "Jaime, answer me."

"What a wonderful sight." I heard someone. I turned around and saw a tall gray man with yellow eyes. I got startled to see him.

"W-who a-are y-you?" I asked. My voice is tense and coated with fear. He looked at me amazed.

"What do we have here?" He reached his hand to me. I looked away and close my eyes. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"A 17 year old girl can see me?" He looked amused. I saw his evil smile. "Sweet dreams, girl." Then everything went black.

Pitch POV

What I did to the girl, I also did it to the two brats. I left them unconscious. "Purple eyes. This gets even more interesting." I chuckled and disappeared in the shadow.

Jack POV

I have a strange feeling about this. After I visit North at his workshop, I shivered. It's strange because I'm a spirit of winter. I never shivered. I flew fast to Jaime's room. When I got there, I saw Jaime and Sophie unconscious in the bed while Alex is in the floor. I wake up Jaime. He's starting to get consciousness.

"Jack." He said in a low voice.

"What happened?"

"Pitch was here." Pitch? He's back? I let Jaime rest. I heard a groan. I saw the girl waking up. She looked at me then Jaime.

"Jaime, are you alright?" She asked. Then she looked at me again.

"Whoever you are, step away from Jaime." I shocked. She can see me. She's a believer.

"No, Alex. He's a friend. He's name is Jack Frost." Jaime defended me.

"I better tell this to the others, Jaime. I'll come back." I flew out the window and headed to North Pole to tell the others about the attack.

Alex POV

The boy flew out.

"What's going on?" I asked Jaime.

"I'll explain it later when Jack comes back." Jaime answered.

I grabbed Sophie and put her in her bed. I cover her with a blanket. I went back at Jaime's room.

"Get back to sleep, Jaime. I still have a lot of questions to ask tomorrow morning." I told Jaime. He yawned and fell asleep. I went my room and tried to rest.

Jack POV

At the North Pole

North placed a huge chunk of ice in his desk. He's making a new project for Christmas. He launched an iced airplane. Then someone slammed the door open causing it to break.

"NORTH! Pitch is back."

"Can you please knock before entering? ... WHAT? Pitch is back?" North exclaimed. "Phil! Call the guardians."

Phil switched a handle and called the guardians. Few minutes later, they arrived. North and I meet them.

"This going to be good, North." I heard Bunny.

"Is something wrong?" Tooth asked. I nodded

"Pitch just attacked Jaime and Sophie an hour ago. The good thing is they're unharmed." I told them.

"He's back." Tooth whispered. "But how?"

"It's been one year when we defeated him. He must gain some strength in some time." North explained.

"We need to keep an eye to them and protect them at all cost." Bunny said. "Jack and I will look after them."

"Another thing, their babysitter can see me. Their mother is on the business trip this week so she sleeps there to babysit." I told them. They looked surprised. "I also found her unconscious. She must run to Jaime when he screams. I don't know if she saw Pitch."

"It's that so? In any case, keep an eye on her, Jack." North told me. And that Bunny and I went to Jaime's house.

Alex POV

I wake up. I went to Jaime's room and saw him still sleeping. Same to Sophie. I head to the kitchen and cooked some breakfast. I saw Sophie and Jaime awake. They looked worried.

"Eat up while we waiting for Jack." I tried to smile but what happened last night is still fresh inside my mind. Few minutes later, we heard a tap in the window. We looked and saw Jack. I open the window. I flew inside.

"Thanks, Alex." I only nodded.

"Jack." I heard Jaime ran and hugged him.

"Hey, kiddo." Jack said. Then a huge hole appeared and a huge rabbit jumped out.

"Bunny." Sophie hugged him. The bunny looked at me. He looked surprised. He looked at Jack.

"She's the babysitter you talking, mate?" he asked Jack. Jack nodded. The bunny looked at me again.

"Hi. I'm Alex. Nice to meet you." I told him.

"No wonder she can see us, she has purple eyes." He explained. I looked confused. Jack looked at me eye to eye.

"What about purple eyes? Something special?" jack asked Bunny.

"People with purple eyes have an ability to see something like spirit." Bunny explained. We looked confused.

"You mean Alexandria's Genesis? It's kind of a mutation or something. That's the reason why my eyes change into purple." I told Bunny. He just nodded. There's a silence in the house. I broke the silence.

"So what's going on?" I asked them.

"Well someone attacked last night. His name is Pitch Black or the boogeyman. We defeated him last year and now he's back." Jack told me.

"We believed that he attacked Jaime because he's the reason why we defeated him." Bunny added. "We're here to protect them and you are also involved." I think for a minute.

"How about we go skating to remove the tense here?" I suggested to them.

"Sure." Jaime cheered. We grabbed our skating shoes and went to the lake. As we arrive at the lake, I help Sophie put on her skating shoes. I saw Jack and Bunny talked. Bunny's face looked serious.

Jack POV

Bunny talked to me. He looked serious.

"I tell the other about Alex. Keep her safe Jack." Bunny told me.

"Is this something to do about her eyes?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sure Pitch will do anything to get her." I nodded. "Keep this a secret for while especially to her." He tapped on the ground and a hole appeared. He jumped and the hole is gone. I went to the lake to help the kids in skating. I saw Alex help Sophie skates. They looked happy. Few minutes later, they sat on the bench. We also have a snowball fight, boys versus girls. We played almost whole day. After that, we went home.

Alex POV

I tucked Sophie in her bed. I read a bedtime story and she fell asleep. I leave the night lamp opened. When I got to Jaime's room, I saw him fast asleep. Jack is near the window when I saw him.

"I gonna check around in case Pitch is near. You should get rest." He told me then flew. I did what he told me. I went to the spare room and fell in the bed. I looked at the clock. It's past 9. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. The dream

**Hi everyone, this is Frost-Prime1340 reporting. I would like to say "Thank you for reading my latest story, A Wonderful Sight". So far, I got 34 views and no reviews but it's okay. I'm not disappointed. (shredding tears... joke only.) **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of A Wonderful Sight...**

**Please review... ^.^ **

* * *

Alex POV

_I found myself in a dark room. I looked around to find someone but found nothing._

_"Jaime?" I called but no answer._

_"Sophie?" I called again but nothing._

_"Jack?" I called in whisper but still nothing. I looked to the darkness. Then a bright light appeared across the room. I went to the light and found myself in a bedroom. The room is coated with light blue wall. There are lot of stuffed toys and I saw a child sleeping. She has a chestnut wavy long hair. She seems five years old. She sleeps peacefully. Then I heard noise. The girl woke up because of the noise. I saw that she has azure eyes. Then the door opened and I saw a chestnut woman with fear in her purple eyes. She ran to the girl. I assume that she's her mom._

_"Alex, hurry. We need to get out of here." Her mom said. I startled. The girl has the same name to mine._

_"Why, mommy?" The girl asked. Her mom carry her out of the room. I followed them downstairs. Before they reach to the door, black sand blocked the door. I realized that that's Pitch's sand. _

_"Cassandra, don't leave now." I heard Pitch said. I turned around and saw him with a man unconscious inside the cage of black sand. _

_"Daddy." The girl cried._

_"Oh, this must be Alexandra. What a beautiful girl." Pitch said while trying to reach the girl._

_"Stay away from her, Pitch." Cassandra told him angrily._

_"You know I can't do that especially your family knows every secrets in the world." Pitch answered with a chuckle. I saw a hole opened and found Bunny throwing boomerangs to Pitch._

_"Bunnymund." Cassandra called._

_"Ello, Cassandra." Bunny answered. "Calvary's coming."_

_Then the door opened by Russian guy wearing a red coat with sword. He was followed by a human hummingbird and a little man made of golden sand._

_"Leave now, Pitch." The Russian guy said._

_"Not without the girl." Pitch pointed his fingers to the little girl. The Russian guy attacked with his two sword. Pitch formed a scythe in his hands and counter attack. Bunny and the other two fight along. The little man touched the cage and turned into gold. He released the man. Cassandra and the girl run to him._

_"Richard." Cassandra called._

_"Daddy." Alexandra cried. Then the black sand wrapped to the girl's ankle and pulled her._

_"Mommy." She cried. Cassandra run after her daughter but black sand wrapped around her. The golden man want to help but his too busy fighting the black sand in front of him. Meanwhile, Alexandra is being pulled to Pitch. Pitch grabbed her._

_"Mommy." The girl cried again. She struggled herself from Pitch. Then the Russian guy attacked again causing Pitch loosen his grip to the girl. Pitch is wounded._

_"Fine. I'll go but first." Pitch formed a arrow with black sand and shot it the Cassandra._

_"Mommy." The girl cried and run to her mom._

_"Goodbye, Guardians." Pitch said and then disappeared in the shadow. Cassandra is fighting in breath. The girl cried._

_"Alex, come closer." Cassandra told her daughter. Alex came closer. I heard Cassandra whispering some languages I didn't recognized. I saw the others widened shock. Then Alex fell asleep. Cassandra looked to the guardians._

_"Don't let Pitch have my daughter. And don't let her become a seer." Cassandra said and closes her eyes._

Then I woke up. I found myself shivered in fear. I looked at the window and saw snow. Jack did his job. I got up and dressed myself a red checkered blouse and blue jeans. I fixed my bed and headed to the kitchen. I made some toast. I saw Jaime and Sophie coming in their seats. I give cereal to both of them.

* * *

__At the North Pole

"North, we have a problem." Bunny said.

"Vhat's is it?" North asked.

"Their babysitter, Alex is a seer." Bunny said. North gasped.

"Impossible." North said.

"She has purple eyes like her parents." Bunny said.

"Don't let her out of your sight. Tell Jack about this." North said. Bunny nodded and tapped the floor to create hole. He jumped and disappeared.

* * *

In Burgess

Jack POV

I went to Jaime's house. I tapped at the kitchen's window and Alex opened it.

"Hi, Jack." Alex greeted.

"Hi, Alex." Jack greeted. He went to Jaime who is eating his cereal.

"Hi, Jack." Jaime said.

"Jack, Jack." Sophie said.

"Hey, kiddos." Jack said and give a smile. The two Bennett's smile too.

"Anything?" Alex said while sitting in her seat and eat her toast.

"No sign of him." I told her. Then a hole appeared and Bunny appeared.

"Hi, Bunny." Alex said.

"Hi, shiela." Bunny said and turned to me.

"We need to talk." He gestured in the living room and I followed him.

* * *

**This is the end of the chapter. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Frost-Prime1340 is out.**


End file.
